


Ron Alexander in Gotham

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Series: Ron Alexander's Fanfics [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Character Typical Sexism, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Parody, fanfic parody, joker gets disposed of quite quickly, no they never find robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Ron shows Egon his Batman fanfic. Tribute to ShakespeareHemmingway and Hans Von Hozel.





	Ron Alexander in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> here's the second one.  
> basically all of these are just big shitposts, sorry

Ron was writing fanfics again.  
  
Egon had gone into the room, and watched him. "Writing your wish fulfillment again, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked offended by Egon calling his fanfics "wish fulfillment", but he turned to Egon. "I'm writing fanfics, yes."  
  
Egon squinted at him. "Are your fanfics dumb as Peter says they are?"  
  
Ron smiled. "My fanfics are the most intelligent, smart things out there."  
  
Egon adjusted his glasses. "I highly doubt that, Alexander."  
  
Ron paused... "You want me to read it out for you, or not?"  
  
Egon rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine."  
  


* * *

**Ron Alexander In Gotham  
  
** It was misty morning in Gotham, and Batman was on top of building roof.  
  
"I am the night." Batman said, in dark manly voice.  
  
 **WHEN SUDDENLY! ROBIN WAS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!  
  
** "Oh no." said Batman. "Where could Robin be?"  
  
Batman went back to Batcave and dialed Batphone. "I know who to call when Robin get kidnapped! I will call Ron Alexander to help me!"  
  
Ron was training with 500 gigaton weight when phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ron answered.  
  
"Hello, it is Batman." Batman said, saying truth. "I need help finding Robin."  
  
"I am on my way." Ron said in manly voice. He ended call and went off to Gotham to find Robin.  
  
Ron went on his way to Gotham with sidekick Rookie.  
  
"Oh boy!" Rookie said. "What are we doing in Gotham!" He shout excitedly.  
  
"We are saving Robin." Ron said, taking sip of manly energy drink.  
  
"Okay!" Rookie said, smiling wide. "We are going to kick ass of kidnapper?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes, we are going to kick ass of kidnapper."  
  
"Yay!" Rookie said, doing kung fu moves in car.  
  
"Do not do kung fu in car!" Ron yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry." Rookie said, in sad voice.  
  
Soon Ron Alexander, Bryan Welsh the Rookie, and Ecto-15 ended up in Gotham.  
  
"This place smell like sewer." Ron Alexander said in manly voice, getting out of Ecto-15.  
  
"Fuck you." said Batman.  
  
"Okay." Ron Alexander said, still in manly voice.  
  
Rookie was doing kung fu on broken down bulldozer after getting out of car.  
  
"Do not do kung fu on bulldozer!" Ron Alexander yelled at Rookie.  
  
"Sorry." Rookie said, in sad voice again.  
  
"It's okay." Batman said in supportive dark manly voice.  
  
"Enough of foolishness. We need to rescue Robin." Rookie said.  
  
 **WHEN SUDDENLY! JOKER ATTACKED!  
  
** "Hahaha! Me and Riddler have kidnapped Robin and you are not getting him back! I hope you choke!" Joker said, giggling like woman.  
  
"Choke on this!" Ron Alexander said, ripping off jumpsuit and firing at Joker with golden custom Desert Eagle.  
  
Joker fell on ground, dead.  
  
Harley Quinn was with Joker and swooned into Ron's arms. "You are so manly!" Harley Quinn said, in love with Ron's manliness. "How can I repay you!"  
  
Ron puffed out manly chest and said "Watch me fight Riddler."  
  
Batman looked at dead Joker and kicked Joker's corpse.  
  
The Batmobile and Ecto-15 drove to Riddler's base.  
  
 **WHEN SUDDENLY! JOKER MINIONS APPEARED!  
  
** Ron ran down Joker minions with Ecto-15. Batman did the same.  
  
Harley Quinn swooned in the back of Ecto-15, because she was turned on like woman by Ron's manliness.  
  
Ron rolled down Ecto-15's window and shot Joker minions with golden Thompson submachine gun.  
  
"There will be no more joking!" Ron said in angry voice.  
  
Soon, they went up to Riddler base.  
  
Ron kicked door down.  
  
"Riddle me this..." The Riddler started. "First you nut, and then you-"  
  
Ron shot a hole in the ceiling. " _ **DIE!**_ "  
  
Riddler was startled. "How dare you interrupt my riddle! Minions, get him!"  
  
Riddler minions attacked!  
  
Ron Alexander shot them with custom golden plated M16, yelling out battle cry when he did so.  
  
Batman punched out Riddler minions, and Rookie did kung fu on them.  
  
Riddler almost escaped, when Ron kicked him through window.  
  
Riddler landed in vat of acid and burnt up.  
  
"We saved the day Ron!" Rookie said, in cute sidekick voice.  
  
"Thank you, Ron." said Batman.  
  
 **WHEN SUDDENLY! MAYOR OF GOTHAM APPEARED!**  
  
Ron was on edge. Was Gotham Mayor evil too?  
  
"I have come to give you key to the city." Gotham Mayor said, smiling.  
  
Ron smiled, and then saw Harley Quinn come towards him.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Ron Alexander." Harley Quinn said flirtily.  
  
"You're welcome Harley Quinn, now let me make jokes with you." said Ron in manly voice. "With my penis."  
  
So Ron and Harley Quinn made sweet sweet love all night long. Joker was watching this from Hell as he burnt and got tortured.  
  
"Damn that Ron Alexander! I will be back!"  
  


* * *

"So, how was that?" Ron said to Egon, smiling wide.  
  
Egon was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Egon?" Ron asked, somewhat concerned.  
  
"I feel like I lost a few brain cells from that." Egon replied.  
  
"So... you didn't like it?"  
  
Egon got up, and walked off. "Please write better."  
  
Ron frowned. "I will keep getting better! And I shall be the best fanfic writer the world has ever known!" And then he started typing again.  
  
 **THE END**  
  
 _Tribute to ShakespeareHemmingway and Hans Von Hozel_

**Author's Note:**

> we got one more fanfic of this crap coming up! and maybe more in the future!


End file.
